Not forgetting you - A Supergirl Fanfic (OCx? :))
by Altradas
Summary: A woman wakes up in a glass cell and finds out she has been taken prisoner by the DEO. She doesn't remember anything, not even her own name, but she does recognize some people who come to talk to her. Especially that one woman... Just to give you guys a heads-up: I'm NOT a native English speaker. English is my second language and Im still improving. I have Dyslexia YAY :D
1. Chapter 1

Slowly and painfully I came to my senses. The blur disappeared, the sound started to reach my ears and I became aware of my surrounding.

And what a shit surrounding I ended up in.

I stood in the middle of a glass cage, looking directly at my reflection. I was standing with my feet wide, steadily and strong. My jeans were dirty and smelly, held up by a belt with empty gun cases. The faded places on my upper legs revealed the fact that there should be more holsters around my legs, but they were gone. The t-shirt I wore was less smelly than my jeans but still stank. The black colour was faded into different shades of grey, accompanied by even more dust and dirt. It looked like I was dragged in here. My howl body was itching and burning, telling me that I probably went through a rough fight before I ended up in here.

The only thing that was unfamiliar about my own looks was the feeling of tickling hair in my neck. My hand went up automatically and when I touched my hair, it was only as long as my shoulders. The edges were uneven like it was cut off.

What the hell happened to me?

Behind my reflection, a woman was staring straight back at me. Her face seemed to be made out of marble; white, beautiful and without a trace of emotion. It was clear she was an equal opponent.

By the sight of the woman, all my vessels stretched out. Blood was flowing like a tsunami through my body, activating every single muscle it could reach. The heat made me nervous, even as did the eyes of the woman, the fact that I was locked in a glass case and the fact that there were three other men, guns pointed at my head.

All the people were standing outside the cage, two on both of my sides and one behind the woman, his gun pointed over her shoulder. It was clear he was there to back her up, but as far as I could see the odds there was no way I could get out of here.

'Tell me, is this how you treat everybody down here?' I smirked, showing no fear. My hands were placed on my sides. I somehow didn't feel any fear at all. Maybe I was used to feeling fear, or maybe it just couldn't reach my mind.

'How do you know?' She asked, plain and straightforward. Be her voice was slightly... Hopeful?

[i]Weird[/i], I thought.

'It's obvious you want to talk to me. It's thinkable that this cage is designed to contain more than just... A human, which indicates there are more cages to hold those who can't be in this baby-' I knocked the glass that separated the two of us. She didn't give a hint. 'And where is the best place to contain something like a non-human? Someplace where humans can't reach. And since humans are not that good in breathing in space, underground sounds like the better option of the two.' My stance hadn't changed, but my voice did. Talking activated my mind, and though I couldn't remember ending up in here - or anything else for that matter - my mind told me little thinks about my surrounding.

Somehow, someway, it felt familiar. The feeling only seemed to grow the moment I looked the woman straight in the eye. Her hazel eyes, her bob line, the little scratch marks on her neck.

'Tell me,' I continued, my voice louder and more demanding, '[i]why[/i] am I in your fish tank?'

My mind went overload. All man were in full armor - [i]expensive armor[/i] - holding guns that were probably worth more money than this howl setting. A logo was printed on their vestments: DEO. Somehow I knew there were non-humans here, what did that mean? Why do I know that fact without knowing anything else? Why doesn't anyone blink of mentioning alien life on earth? Is it common sense that humans lived among... Aliens? Since when?

'She doesn't remember.' The woman whispered to the guy behind her. Her face changed and showed that hint of emotion I heard in her voice earlier; she sounded hopeless.

And I snapped. I didn't realize I was so tensed, like a bow ready to shoot its arrow. And the arrow was directly pointed at the figure in front of me. My fist flew through the air and landed on the glass with such a force the glass rumbled. The action did nót shatter the glass - it didn't even scratch it - but it did shatter one or more of my knuckles.

As quickly as I punched the glass I moved my hand back. The skin had split, but for now, it did not bleed. But it did hurt... A lot. 'Fack.' I hissed, trying to release the tension from my hand, what was impossible due to the strong waves of pain stretching from my neck to my fingertips.

'She definitely doesn't...' The man behind her murmured. His voice was a deep warm rumble, sounding surprised... And just as familiar to me as the voice of the bob lined woman. What did he mean? How was I supposed to remember them? And why were they both so overwhelmed by the fact that I couldn't remember a thing? Was I [i]supposed[/i] to know them?

I tried to say something, I really tried, but the pain was just too much. I sat down on the only thing inside this cage; a bench. Great. I closed my eyes, concentrating to get rid of the pain. The blood began flowing out of the open little wounds, dripping on the white floor underneath my feet. For a moment, the dripping blood was the only sound in the room, and it sounded both lost and extremely lonely at the same time.

I breathed in and out a few time, trying to convince myself that my body didn't hurt [i]that[/i] much. 'What is going on here?' I asked, my voice cracking. I was confused. A million questions were uncontrollably crashing into my consciousness, demanding an answer, all at the same time. I suddenly felt left behind, lost and extremely helpless. If my fists couldn't break the glass nothing could, and that was the only weapon I had on me, except for my mind; the same mind that was troubled.

The woman gasped, and I swear her eyes teared up. Or maybe it was my eyes that were teared up.

'Let's come back later.' The man behind her said, reaching for the woman's shoulder to lead her to the door behind them. 'At ease.'

The other two men lowered their guns and walked out of the room, locking the door behind them.

'No, wait.' But I heard the lock being activated, and all the noises disappeared. 'Please.' The tears were running over my face, finding their way to the blood drops on the floor. I slipped from the bench and landed on the floor. I lifted my knees up to my chest, folded my unharmed arm over my legs. My right hand was lying on the floor, completely useless and extremely painful. And though I felt so much pain, confusion, and loneliness, I never felt emptier.

Or at least, I probably never felt emptier, because I could not remember a thing. Not even my own name...

But I was sure I knew her and the figure behind her. I was sure aliens existed. I was sure I was underground held by the DEO. And I was sure I was going to find a way out of here, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the PBs and comments! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!  
Keep your heads up for the chapter 3 and 4, in which I will write more about the 'other woman' (kinda obvious who that is though... ;'))

-okayletsstart-

I had no idea what time it was. I was still sitting in the same position, dozing off once in a while. Every time I reached the point of sleeping, my head flew up again and suddenly I was fully awake.

Hours, maybe days, flew by without much sleep. Once in a while the glass somehow turned black, allowing me to quickly put on new clothes or take a shower, depending on whatever fell through the ceiling above my head. Sometimes it was a new set of clothing, sometimes water, sometimes both (which was a shitty combination, because the clothes always got wet. The worst thing in life - apart from losing your memory and ending up as a prisoner - was trying to put on wet clothes in a limited amount of time.)

And finally, after I don't know how long, I fell asleep. It felt unsafe and highly unsettling to think about sleeping in this place, but it was o-so nice.

I didn't dream, maybe because I was just too tired, or maybe because I had no memories to dream about. Both was okay with me, at least I could catch some sleep and escape from my cell for a while.

Unfortunately, I awoke soon after I fell asleep. A loud, metal-like screech filled the room. When I sat up from the floor I saw someone sitting on a metal chair on the other side of the glass. It was the same guy from yesterday; long, black, muscular and looking highly focussed.

I raised my hands and swept them over my face, trying both to get myself together and to dim the shock of suddenly waking up by a loud screech.

'Are you ready to answer some questions?' The man in front of me asked, leaning forward from his chair and looking me straight in the eyes.

I locked my eyes into his and lifted myself up from the ground to sit on the bench. I was not planning to give in so easily, and I was definitely not feeling like backing away from him. Again, the odd feeling rose that I knew him from something... Something familiar. 'Not really, but it doesn't look like I have much of a choice ay'?' I said, finishing my question with a huge yawn.

'Well, I bet you want some answers as well?' The guy said, and it felt like a magnet attracted all my attention, all my questions and all my confused feelings towards him. I held the bench with both hands, scared to fall off of it.

'Well, I guess you are right about that.' I nodded, trying to look calm and reasonable. 'Ask away.'

The guy bowed his head for a moment, and I could swear he was trying to get his shit together right I front of me. When he lifted his head, his face showed no feelings whatsoever. 'Good.' He started. 'Let's start with some simple questions.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Two.'

He grinned, 'Good, that safes one question. So tell me, is the earth round?'

'You joke?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Right?' I added when he kept looking at me with a straightened expression.

He grinned again. 'No, we need to find out how much you remember.'

And thus I answered all his stupid questions because I had to agree with that statement; I also wanted to know how much I remembered.

What was warm? What is a bridge? Can we breathe under water? If I wanted to dry my hair, what would I use? (Which made me think for a while because I would prefer a towel over a hairdryer, but I didn't know if that was the answer he was looking for and somehow I did want to give the best answers).

'Last question.' He announced after a ton-list of questions. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and pressed it against the glass. 'Do you know what this is?'

I raised an eyebrow, slightly interested in this question. I stood up from the bench and walked towards him. I bowed forward to look at the small sketch on the paper. It was some kind of emblem with an S in the middle, but I couldn't quite remember what it meant.

'An S?' I tried. When I saw the disappointed look on his face I tried 'A soda brand?' That made him chuckle a little, and he started to fold the paper.

'We have a long way ahead with you.' He said, lifting himself up from the chair.

'Wait.' I said before he could pick up the chair and walk off. 'You said I wanted some answers as well, and I do.' I pressed my hands against the glass. It was so nice to talk to someone, even though it was the person who locked you away. I wanted to stay strong, but I just couldn't play that game, it seemed to be unfit for me.

He grabbed the chair but stood still before making his way out. 'One question.' He nodded.

I smiled at him, thankfully. Tears welled up in my eyes, and at that point, I realized how much this question burned in my head. 'What-' I took a deep breath. 'What is my name?'

The guy looked away, making it unable for me to look him in the eyes. I saw him swallowing before answering. 'Your name is Orea.'

'Oreo?' I asked, 'Like the cookie!?' I was so mad for a moment.

'No, Ore-A.' He gave away a hint of a smiled and turned away from me completely.

He left and I felt more alone than I did before.


	3. Chapter 3

Again: thanks so much guys for the sweet reactions! Alsow for the anonymous once, I was just smirking _so_ uncrontrolably hard when trying to drink my coffee at Costas (and failing, I spilled half of my cappuchino on my T. YOUR FAULT).

OK, here we go, hope you like it!

(just discovererd these gray lines to finish these messages and to start the story, _amazing!_ )

* * *

Twice a day the guy visited my chambers, asking me hundreds of questions, and answering one question in return. And so I found out many things.

My questions weren't that special, but I just had to figure out who I was. After a few weeks I knew who I was, where I came from and that I had no family. I knew that I had a small apartment in Boston that I sort-of had broken into and claimed.

It made me chuckle. It made me chuckle because after all these session, after all his and my questions and answers combined, I got the feeling that that was me. I was the kind of woman that broke into things, brook things for fun and would steal things when she felt It belonged to her. I realised I enjoyed acting against any kind of rule or law, and I also realised that that was exactly why I ended up in this mess in the first place.

The weirdest thing was that I knew he told me the truth. He was honest, I could swear he was trying to help me out just as much I wanted answerers. I even started to wonder if these people were actually trying to help me.

And finally, after a lot of sessions, I felt like asking a questions that was not about me. 'What's your name?'

The guy looked at me in disbelief. After the disbelief disappeared from his face he studied me for a while. I didn't really understand why. Maybe he wasn't certain about my state, or about how much information I could take before going insane (probably not much).

Did I cross a line here, I wondered?

After a few seconds he took a deep breath and answered. 'My name is Hank.' He looked me straight in the eyes, awaiting me reaction.

And suddenly some things clicked in my head. Since the first time I was down here his answered didn't only make sense, they _moved_ me. This was the first information close to my heart. I knew this was important, more important that who I was or where I lived. It was important for _me_.

And it freaked me out.

'And hers?' I pointed at one of the cameras. Somehow I always got the feeling someone else was listening, was trying to figure me out just as hard as I did. I never asked it out loud if that was true, I just knew. I knew there was a camera in every corner, I knew someone was always by Hanks side, watching his every move. No one down here worked alone, no one could permit an act of working alone when you fought a word full off unknown creatures. Besides, people cared to much to work alone.

And that was something I regularly saw in his eyes; caring.

As always he didn't answered the second question. I felt defeated, but I just couldn't let him leave without answering.

'Stop!' It sounded more like a command then a question, and I felt the weight coming down on us both. I pushed my hands against the glass. Since days I didn't felt the urge to escape anymore, I just felt the urge for clearance. 'Answer me… Please?'

He turned around. 'It's too soon.'

He could have slapped me in the face and would have heard less. What did he mean, to soon? To soon for what? 'I don't care.'

'You do.' He said. I couldn't argue with that; he probably knew me better I knew myself at this point.

I shrugged. 'I don't know what I want or don't want anymore, except for you answering my last question.'

He signed, scratching the back of his head. 'Fine.'

I pressed myself against the glass. I felt the urge to cut him off, tell him that he might be right and it was better if he just ignored me like he did every other time.

And when he gave me his answer, I knew it was to late. He pushed over the first domino, and the rest of my mind would follow. It would all fall into place, and would start and end with that one name, that one person.

 _Alex…_

* * *

 _BONUS:_ because I feel bad there is not a lot of Alex *signs and looks dreamily into the void* in this chatper. Soo... Here is the first paragraph of the next chapter!

 _Chapter 4_

 _But I never had the time to scream. I wanted to scream, don't get me wrong. I wanted to scream for Alex. I wanted to scream for her holding me here, I wanted to scream for her help and for her head at the same time. I wanted to see her in my arms: dead or alive._


	4. Chapter 4

I want to start with an apology. I haven't been online for a while and I also haven't written any story lately. There is a lot of stuff happening in my life right now, things I had to give a place first in order to create some rest to write again. And luckily, I did :D  
So, I hope you still remember where we left (Orea realised she knew Alex, yay^^, so proud of my own fictional character, haha). So yea, now shit is going to happen of course. It will start a bit abrupt, but I just couldn't wait sorry, not sorry. Hope you enjoy it!

x

And at the moment I finally got used to weird, unpredictable and unexplainable events, the alarms started blaring. The room turned dark soon after, apart from the flickering red lights mounted on the ceiling. The black guy threw is chair to a site of the room and quickly opened the door.

He pointed at the left guard 'you, go to the entrance to this compartment and you-' he pointed to the right guard 'Go upstairs and bring me Alex.' The guards followed him out of the room, and the doors closed.

The alarms kept flashing, but the sound was soon switched off. In the red lights, I sat down on the ground and folded my knees to my chin, grabbed my legs with both arms. It was comforting, though I rather had a gun in both hands instead.

I started to whistle. The whistle sounded like songbirds, and soon I started to whistle random songs and identifying the songs a whistled.

 _Black-and-white warbler, tufted titmouse, white-throated sparrow, golden-crowded sparrow..._

It was comforting, and the empty room started to fill itself with bird calls and bird names. I continue, long after the lights stopped shining.

But as usual, it was like the trouble knew when to knock (or break through) my door. By the time I was out of birdcalls, the room started to tremble. I lifted myself off of the ground, though I didn't really know what to do. Where the hell was I able to go to? I was stuck in a few meters, with no weapon whatsoever.

 _if you can't get out of this cage, there is nothing from the outside that can come in_. That thought was comforting to a certain level, ignoring the fact I was still stuck. However, it could also just be an earthquake or something?

The room trembled again, and cracks started to spread over the walls in front of her. The door squeaked loud, and I saw how bumps were beaten into the door from the other side.

Maybe not an earthquake, I concluded.

My eyes widened and testosterone pumped through my howl body, activating each single muscle and sense to its own extent. I moved backwards, until my back hit the glass, creating as much distance between me and the thing behind the doors.

Was it a coincidence something came to this compartment? To one of probably many down here? To me?

The doors started to give in to the pressure, bursting open in a cloud of dust and metal splinters. The walls cracked further and pieces of cement fell to the ground.

In the automatic pilot, I moved my left leg forward and took on a defensive position, fists in front of my face. I stood still for seconds, waiting until the cloud had submerged and all hell would break loose.

I hoped it was at least cute, but soon I realised how off I was. The thing submerging from the smoke was a human-like, though not human at all. It was slender and tall, covered in a black-like fluid. The fluid was streaming down his body, seeping onto the ground, leaving a steaming trail of its own black substance. His arms were almost twice as long as his legs and his hands dragged over the ground. He had no face, though the bobble on top of his neck was split in two. His howl upper body tilted backwards, and I could swear this could be everyone's horror, game-like ghost. The one that would follow you through the woods.

He was so out of proportions it creeped me out, and for something that clumsily constructed it moved with a great speed, launching itself towards my cell walls. I flinched and hit my head against the wall behind me. The monster locked his arm around my glass cage, holding it tight. His arms grew taller the moment he wrapped them around the glass, reaching all around the round structure. When I saw how the black substance started to sip down from his arms down over the glass I started to panic. The substance steamed against the glass, and the glass started to dissolve in reaction to the fluid. Cracks appeared around me and the glass broke in a matter of seconds. The creature screamed, restless and impatient. The sound waved over me, filling me with an indescribable amount of fear. He moved his upper body, tilting it forwards and looking down on me.

His split head grew white teeth around the edges, and after another scream, he launched his beak down to my face.


End file.
